


Summer Paradise

by Wolfs_Ayame



Series: Summer Paradise [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Beaches, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cold Showers, Dorks in Love, Enoshima, Haru has feels, M/M, Mamakoto, Momo is a monster, Nagisa is a shit, Oral Sex, PWP, Rin is a dork, Sexy Time, Smutt, Surfing, Top Rin, bottom Haruka, boys fucking, domrin, dorks on the beach, hand holding, help i need a beta, making rei blush, sand, subharu, to many tags!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is home for good from Australia after a year of training, which means that he is finally home with Haruka. They take a trip to Enoshima for a few days with their friends from Iwatobi and Samezuka to relax and make some unforgettable memories with everyone at the beach.<br/>(Aka: Momo and Nagisa are like a EF5 tornado when they put their minds together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be There in a Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic, so I am super nervous about it! 
> 
> I have had a blast writing the first three chapters so far, and I cant wait to see how the story develops between everyone. The relationship between Momo and Nagisa has been a total blast to play with, and I am looking forward to the trouble they are going to cause over the next few chapters! 
> 
> Please take care of me! Enjoy and please leave me messages or comments, I love feedback, especially because I am in desperate need of a beta or two who actually can get back to me with suggestions!
> 
> BTW: The titles for each chapter are from the lyrics for "Summer Paradise" By Simple Plan ft. Taka from One Ok Rock (and omg is he hot.)

 

Rin could feel the sun as it beat down on him through the window of the train, the warmth kissed at his skin lightly, making his smile just that much brighter. Even with the black ray bans that covered sanguine eyes, he was thankful for the black cap that gave just a touch more shade to his vision. At this moment he was very grateful for the loose cargo pants that hung off his hips slightly as a soft breeze wound its way through as he stepped off the train in Tokyo.

Summer in Japan, it was hot out and, being the humble guy he is, he knew he looked good in the dark khaki’s and tight black muscle shirt. The sound of the school girls as they glanced at him shyly and giggled was a bit of an ego boost. It was cute, but even as adorable as they were, he wasn’t batting for that team.

His year in Australia was over, and he was finally home for good. That meant at Hare’s side. His hand started to massage the back of his neck as he felt his skin flush just at the thought of his boyfriend. They had been almost inseparable since he came back, save for the last week he spent with his family back in Iwatobi.

Finally they would be able to have a proper relationship, one that did not include skype and late night text conversations. His grin widened as the thought of the next few days he would spend with his friends and, more importantly one Nanase Haruka, and hoped to make some good memories while he was at it.

This little adventure was something he had looked forward to for a while now that Nagisa, of course, had worked on. As soon as they figured out the date of his return the little shit had decided that the guys, which would include some of his crew from Samezuka, would have a celebratory trip just outside of Tokyo, in the Chiba prefecture. It was supposed to be a really popular spot to swim and surf, which he had picked up in Australia over the last year.

Enoshima was waiting for them, and he couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed his large duffle bag from the floor and exited with the giggle squad. It had been about a 15 minute ride to the central station from the airport, where he would meet up with part of the group. He still wasn’t sure how Momotaru had managed to talk his family in to this little plan of Nagisa’s. Then again, those two where evil incarnate separately, the world stood no chance when they could plan together. Apparently the house would be more than enough space for the crew from Iwatobi, plus Sosuke and Ai.

He could see the group of boys, no, young men, -Fuck- he felt old suddenly.

That thought was swiftly taken from his brain as he saw the piercing blue gaze of his boyfriend on the platform from where he stood. No one else mattered as he stepped off, his bag slung over his shoulder, as he locked in Haru’s perfect blue eyes. Rin's heart fluttered in his chest as his smile widened. 

“Goddamn it, how the hell does he do this to me?” He said internally as he felt the sudden urge to crush his lips against the pillows of Haru’s mouth and let their tongues dance for a few moments. Of course, he thought better of it as he felt a slight rush of blood go elsewhere, and groaned under his breath as he whispered “fucking hormones.”

Of course he had urges, he was a young man for Christ sake, but nothing stirred his fire more than Haru. The way he could just barely brush his hand against his, the way the dark haired boy would grab handfuls of Rins crimson locks in a passionate kiss, or how good it felt to just be able to hold his hand.

Yep, it was official, he was completely, hopelessly, in love with Nanase Haruka. His train of thought was completely interrupted though, and he had not even had a chance to get to him when Nagisa had started to jump up and down squealing “RINRIN!”

There was a sudden flash of blond as Nagisa launched himself, much like a squirrel, and latched on to Rin’s back in a tackle.

“OOF…” He grunted, out of air from the sudden koala like hug that strangled all the air out of his broad chest. He laughed heartedly as the blond nuzzled against him and jumped down. Rin wrapped his arm around Nagisa’s neck and put him in a headlock as he continued to laugh as they walked.

Rei did his best to hide his laughter behind a hand, a bit relieved that someone else got the same flying-gisa tackle besides him. “Nagisa, though your enthusiasm is appreciated, I think there might be others else who want to say hello.”

It was only then that the blond flash ducked out from under Rin’s tight grasp around his neck and bounded back over to grab Rei’s hand, their own fingers entwined as they smiled and watched the reunion of friends.

“Missed you too Nagisa!” He laughed and was then given a tight hug from Makoto before being brought in to a crushing bear like hold from his best friend Sousuke. “Dude!” He grunted in English, “Let me breath damn it!”

“Welcome home Rin.” Makoto nodded and stepped to stand beside Sou with a blush to his cheeks as the taller boy wrapped an arm around his waist with a bright smile. The pair moved aside so Rin could get passed them to the one he had wanted in his arms the most.

It wasn’t like they had not seen each other since he got home a couple weeks  ago, but he had to spend a few days away at home to visit with his mom and Gou. The other boys just smiled as Rin dropped his bag and took a few strides to meet Haru halfway in a tight hug before the brushed lips together. His hands lingered on the other boy’s hips for just a moment as he gave his trade mark toothy grin.

“Miss me?”

Haru rolled his cobalt eyes as he stepped to the side as he lifted his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. The look was completely dead panned, “You’re clingy.” Rin looked a bit taken aback before he saw the mirth that danced in the deep blue pools of Haruka’s gaze.

“Ass.” Rin laughed as he picked up his own bag from the concrete and took Haru’s hand and linked his fingers in to a tight squeeze.

“Yes, I have one.” Haru was apparently feeling a bit snarky today as he glanced sideways to Rin, a smirk still tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“And a nice one it is!” Rin laughed as they gathered their things and moved off to wait for the train to Enoshima.

“Oi, you two! Knock it off!” Sousuke laughed at them, his own hand now gently laced with Makoto’s as they made their way to the right platform.

It wasn’t much of a long wait before they loaded up on the train to head off, and as they settled in to their seats the time was easily passed. For the next few hours they probably annoyed the hell out of the rest of the passengers as they made plans. Well, mostly the ball of energy known as Nagisa was more than likely the reason a few strangers made their way to find quieter spaces. He couldn’t control himself much to the embarrassment of Rei, who should just know better by now.

Every now and then Rin would look at Haru, their fingers still tightly entwined and his thumb would gently stroked his knuckles. Even a few times Rin would steal a kiss that would cause his boyfriends face flush a bright red.

The train ride to Enoshima went fast thanks to the conversation. Rin swapped stories of his training in Australia, while Makoto proudly talked about the kids he was teaching to swim at his part time job. He and Sou had started to live together when they moved to Tokyo to both attend sports medicine and education at the Health Sciences University. Haru, of course, just remained quiet and enjoyed the chatter of his friends, only to interject every now and then.

At one point, Haru, to the surprise of just about everyone around him, leaned over to Rin, and pressed a soft kiss at the base of his ear before he whispered “I am glad you are home.”

Rin blushed as bright as his auburn hair as his eyes glittered, he knew that it would always, and only be, Haru for him. The last year in Australia had been tough, Skype was just not the same as being able to actually kiss or hold hands. He figured that no one had probably ever seen Haruka be affectionate, let alone affectionate in public.

“Ewwwww!” Nagisa squealed playfully at the rare display, his pink eyes full of mischief, “Get a room you two!”

He giggled like a maniac as the two looked at him and blinked. Rin started to say something, but it was Haru that beat him to the punch which left Rin with his mouth agape.

“I have heard and seen things between you two,” He nodded his chin towards Rei as well, “that required me to bleach my eyes and ears!” Haru had a smile on his face, a real one, and everyone around him just stared. They all could see the incredible changes in him that Rin had brought out.

Poor Rei was bright red as he glanced purple eyes to the side while Nagisa continued to giggle impishly before pressing a kiss to his partner’s cheek.

Makoto couldn’t do much more than laugh at the playful back and forth of the two couples and gave Sou’s hand a slight squeeze. He leaned back in his seat and put his head on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder before giving a deep sigh of contentment. It felt good to have everyone together, and this trip was a much needed break in their regular lives.


	2. Every Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys survive the death trap known as Momotaru's beat up car to find themselves finally at their destination. Have we mentioned Momo and Nagisa are devils?

It wasn’t long and the announcement came on that they were arriving at their destination. It was Nagisa who jumped up from his seat first and bounced across the aisle to practically land on Rin’s lap as he pressed his face to the glass waving erratically a the waiting forms of Ai and Momo.

“AIIIII-Chan!” He giggled as he bounced out of the train as the door opened. Once more Rei was left to pick of the pieces of Nagias’s excitement and shoved his glasses up on his nose as he muttered “He would forget his head if it wasn’t attached.” Hell, if it wasn’t for Rei the pint size demon would have forgot his bag on the overhead rack.

Ai and Nagisa were about the same size, so it was a little more difficult for there to be a flying-gisa tackle without injury so instead he clung to the silver haired boys arm and jumped up and down like an over sugared 4 year old..

“Nagisa, let poor Ai-kun breath!” Rei said as he watched poor Ai try to pry the blond from his arm.

“It takes a crowbar Ai.” Rin said as he stepped free of the platform, only to be mauled by the redheaded version of the blond. Haru had to step to the side as Momo jumped on to Rin and clung to him like a howler monkey.

“RIN SEMPAI!!!” He exclaimed as he squeeze the hell out of Rin’s torso.

“Fuck guys” Rin groaned, once again his lungs were suddenly being deflated “My lungs can’t take much more of this!” He coughed as Momo grinned and jumped off of him to hug the rest of the guys before he turned back “Is Kou-chan coming? HuH? Huh? She said she might, right?”

Before Rin could gather Momo in to a headlock, Ai, who was now free of Nagias’s glomp, timidly stepped up to Rin and gave him a hug, “Welcome home Sempai!” Rin smiled down at the kid with pretty silver eyes and ruffled his hair affectionately. “It’s good to be home.” He said as he reached to grab Haru’s hand, almost afraid to lose physical contact with him.

Yeah, he was a clingy asshole, but that’s what made him so loveable. And for once, Haruka was not going to complain about his personal space being infiltrated, he kind of liked Rin in his personal space these days.

As they finished their hello’s the boys all grabbed their bags and headed out of the station to the cars that waited. It occurred to Rin, as he walked hand in hand again with Haru, that this year away had probably been the best thing for their relationship. It made Haru crave touch, attention, and most of all, Rin. It really amazed the other boys how much the raven haired boy had grown emotionally in the last year.

Makoto could no longer be there to translate conversations for him so he had to teach himself to be more independent and not so unapproachable in the public. He also had let his emotions come to the surface from the depths, and instead of the urge to stuff them away, he let himself open up. It scared him but he didn’t walk around with a scowl nearly as often anymore.

As the cars were loaded up there was a few games of rock, paper, scissors, to the death really. Because who ever lost, was riding with Momo in his beat up green sedan. Rin wanted to take the chance to talk to Sou, and as much as he didn’t want to be away from Haru’s touch, he, Makoto, and Sou piled in to the deathtrap of Momo’s car.

Rei, Nagisa, and Haruka got in to Ai’s blue sedan after their luggage was tossed in the trunk. They did not look nearly as freaked out as the other carful did, but it didn’t take long to see why they feared for their lives. Momo took off in a squeal of tires and headed in the direction of the house they would share for the next few days.

Within no time they had arrived at large western style home that was right on the sparkling sands of the beach. The water was a beautiful color light teal and blue that glittered as the sun made its slow descent towards the waves. Of course Momo had beat the other car full of guys, and already Rin and Sou where out of the car in a flash as Ai pulled his up in the drive way and watched the two have an over dramatic moment of surviving death.

Makoto’s laugh was warm, and he didn’t look nearly as phased as the other two drama queens. It wasn’t until he saw Haru climb out of the back seat that he spoke up, loudly, “RIN, operation: Contain Haru!”

It was then that Rin sprung in to action with a laugh and realized maybe he should have ridden with him after all. He was at a full sprint as he chased and watched Haruka get closer and closer to the water, chucking his cloths in a trail as he ran. “Fuck” The red head realized that he would end up very wet at the end of this and quickly stripped free of his shirt before he tossed his phone to the sand. It took quite a bit to not get too distracted by the very nice ass in a pair of jammers that ran ahead of him as he tried to catch up.

Haru was just about to dive in to the semi warm water when Rin launched himself and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waste, which caused both of them to fall in to the waves and take good a good mouthful of water. They both laughed and sputtered fluid from their lungs as Rin grabbed Haru’s hand and drug him further up the waterline to flop down in the sand out of breath.

It took a moment for their lungs to relax and realize there was oxygen in them, but Rin lost his breath again as he looked up. The waves rolled softly over them as they sat in the shallows as Haru shifted, sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his own. His arms rested lightly on Rin’s shoulders. What caused Rin to gasp for a breath was Haru’s smile that looked down at him. He looked deep in to his lovers azure gaze that sparkled wildly with joy, it was the most beautiful sight that Rin thought he had ever seen. When Haru smiled, really truly smiled, it was like watching the heavens as they opened up after a rain storm.

Haru was beautiful, his skin lightly kissed by the sun from his hours of training outdoors. The depth of emotion that came from within his eyes was –almost- enough to make Rin’s sanguine gaze tear up. There was something so incredibly breathtaking as they just looked in to the others eyes. Rins hands carefully moved to rest at the small of the other man’s back, almost delicately as if he might break a porcelain doll.

There was a soft shiver as Haru felt finger tips at his spine and goose bumps prickled at his skin. It was a moment, a romantic moment, and one that Haru had actually planned. He knew that Rin was in charge of keeping Haru clothed in public, and he took full advantage of this knowledge. Rin could have lost himself in that moment for hours, just looking at the face of the man he loved, with that beautiful smile that lit up his face. He felt Haru shift slightly and close the distance between them as their lips pressed together in a tender, yet passionate kiss. It was one of those Cliché moments from the romance movies Rin watched, but that kiss would have put all those scenes to shame.

It was delicate and yet full of fire, and as Haru ran his tongue over Rins lips, they parted to grant him access to the warmth of his lover’s mouth. A soft moan escaped Rin’s throat as they took time to enjoy the way their skin felt pressed together. Their lips parted for a moment when Rin nudged the other boy’s cheek with his nose and whispered “We should probably get ba….”

There was a loud splash of very, very, cold water that suddenly rained down on the two lovers before Rin could even complete his thought. Haru cringed as Rin jolted up and uprooted Haru from his lap, which caused him to land on his side in the sea water again with a wet thump on his hip.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Rin jumped up to look at the faces of Nagisa and Momo, they each held empty buckets and couldn’t control the laughter that bubbled out.

“Time to cool down lover boys!” Momo blurted out as he just stood there, which was not his smarted move, then again, did he make smart moves often?

Haru couldn’t help but sit in the surf and chuckle softly as he watched Momo take off at a dead sprint to escape the charge of Rin. Nagisa blinked at his friend as he let out a snort of laughter and then joined in the giggles and helped Haru up out of the sand, it was incredible to see Haru this happy.

“You are a shit Nagisa!” He spurted out as he was finally up on his own two feet. “You realize that this means war right?” Haru couldn’t help the devilish little smile that danced on his face now, issuing a challenge.

Nagisa winked and turned on his toes in the sand and laughed over his shoulder ”You forget, I have a devious mind and a boyfriend with a brain!”

Haru shook water from his hair as they moved up the beach and collected the trail of clothing on their way back up to the beach house. Momo had finally been captured and was now hoisted up over Rin’s shoulder as they walked just up the path from them.

The orange haired teen tried to squirm his way free, but Rin was quite a bit stronger than Momo realized.

“Put me down!” He laughed and slapped Rin on the ass a few times.

“Knock that off punk!” Rin retorted and proceeded to dump his cargo on its ass in a large mound of sand, “You two are so in for it!” He laughed and turned around, watching Haru as he came up beside him with the blond demon in tow.

Rin looked at his boyfriend with a grin on his face and laughed “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Haru’s lips tweaked in to a mischievous smile and didn’t say a word as Rin’s mouth dropped open in shock.

As the raven haired boy passed by him, Rin chuckled something about Haru being a pain in the ass and needing to get warmed up so they didn’t catch colds. It would not be very fun to spend the next week both curled up in bed sick because of this little stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way to fun! I couldn't shake the mushy moment being ruined by our troublesome two. Plus I had to totally squeeze in a total cliche moment for my hopeless romantic Rin.


	3. Real Life Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, Sou and Mako being lovey dovey *doki doki*. Momo will entertain us all with a new dance move!
> 
> (Aka. Nagisa is a shit...again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, if you are wondering, The chapter titles are lyrics from "Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan Ft. (the omg hot) Taka from One Ok Rock

The evening started out being very relaxing to say the least. After their showers, well, Haru’s hour long soak in the tub, they had gotten dressed in comfortable clothing and that meant Rin in loose grey sweats and a tank with a shark on the front. Haruka had slipped in to his own black pants and a bright blue shirt with the most god awful screen print of a sparkly teal dolphin.

“Really Haru?” Was all Rin could say as he teased him.

Haru raised an eye brow, smirked “You remember your pillow?”

The red head rolled his eyes and grabbed Haru’s hips firmly in his hands and yanked him close before he nuzzled his neck.

His warm breath teased Haru’s neck which caused a soft shiver to run down the raven haired man’s spine. Rin was pressed against him, the warmth spread throughout both of their bodies as they spent a few moments in each other’s arms. Rin lost himself in the scent of ocean that still clung to Haru’s skin, the scent of his shampoo mingled with the salt water was quite calming. Haru pressed his lips to the side of Rin’s neck and inhaled the sweet scent of Rin, which consisted of a mingle of cherry blossoms, chlorine, and a light musk, which was probably one of his favorite smells.

As those two enjoyed a few moments of silence upstairs, Makoto and Sousuke set out the plates for when the pizza would arrive. Everyone was too tired to cook tonight, otherwise it would have been a cookout.

Makoto leaned up against the counter and retrieved a stack of plates, there was a pause as he felt the warmth of Sousuke come up behind him. A soft glance over his shoulder was followed by a smile and the other man pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped strong arms around his middle.

“Pizza should be here soon.” Makoto commented as he turned back to his task.

“mmhm…” Was all that came out of Sousuke’s mouth, still pressed against the warmth of his boyfriend’s back.

Makoto set down the plates on the counter before he turned to face Sou and rest his hands on his broad shoulders. It had been a long day and both of them were tired and hungry, but as they took a few moments to enjoy the fact that Nagisa and Momo were otherwise occupied with video games they pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Foreheads pressed gently together which caused Makoto to smile as he spoke.

“We needed this trip. All of us.”

“Yeah, I agree with you. Even if it means putting up with Momo and Nagisa’s antics. I swear to god those two feed off of each other. Rei must have the patience of a saint!” He laughed as he placed a kiss on Makoto’s nose and pulled away from him.

“I don’t know how he does it either to be honest! I’m starting to think he may use horse tranquilizers.” Makoto snorted with a laugh as he turned to grab the stack of plates to move them to the table.

Sou lifted his head towards the stairwell, the unmistakable sound of Rin’s heavy footprints echoed. Both him and Haru slipped in the kitchen, both looking a little flush from a more than likely make out session. Rin was headed to the fridge to grab himself a soda and a bottle of water for Haru when he gave Sousuke a quick grin.

“Sure am thankful our rooms on the OTHERSIDE of the house from those two!” Sousuke said purposefully loud and gave Mako a smirk as he watched Rin turn a furious shade of red, which was his plan.

“Like you are any better Sou.” Rin peeked over from the fridge and tossed a can to his friend as well before he stood up and gave one to Makoto.

Sou caught the can and set it on the counter and looked towards Haru with a smirk, “Hey, Nanase, how was the water?” They actually got along just fine these days, thanks mostly to the relationship Sou had with Makoto, but it was a game between the two of them at this point.

Haru shrugged as he took the water Rin brought him and twisted it open. “Cold” was all he said as he took a drink and glared. He was pretty sure that it wasn’t just Nagisa and Momo behind the dousing.

Sou smirked and looked at Rin with a wicked look in his eyes, “The ones we should really be feeling bad for right now are Momo and Ai.”

Rin quirked an eye brow as he popped the can open to take a drink as Haru moved to stand beside him at the counter. “Should I dare ask why?”

“They have to share the downstairs with Nagisa the power uke!” He replied.

Haru and Mako, in unison, seemed to magically inhale their drinks and started to sputter and gasp for air as they watched Rin’s jaw drop. The red head sputtered and winced as the soda burned his nose as he tried to not laugh.

“FUCK Sousuke!” He winced while he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead in to Haru’s shoulder, trying to regain some composure as that was one mental image he did NOT need, “Goddamn it Sou! I am going to have nightmares you ass hole!”

Sousuke couldn’t help but stand there and smirk, his arm wrapped around Mako’s waste as he pulled him closer and thought to himself, “Mission accomplished.”

With a wink to Makoto Sou slipped out of the kitchen quite proud of himself.

The night drew to a close a few hours later. They had enjoyed their pizzas while they watched some ridiculous American comedy that no one could even remember the name to by the end of it. Makoto had drifted off to sleep wrapped up under a blanket as he rested his back against Sousuke, who had even nodded off himself a few times only to be woken up by a pillow to the face thanks to Momo. They were the first ones to head off to their room for the night. A very sleepy eyed Makoto was led upstairs when Nagisa called out after them “Use Protection you two!” after which Rin fwapped him upside the head with a pillow.

Momo had finally settled down, or the caffeine had finally worn off, and started to snore against Ai’s shoulder. It was not his smarted move to be honest. The other boys watched Nagisa slip off in to the kitchen and return with an ice cube in his hand. One finger against his lip and a wink, he slithered up behind the still form of Momo and dropped it down the back of his shirt.

There was a loud squeal as they all watched the kid jump about four feet in the air and started to entertain everyone with the ‘holyfuckshitcocksucker nagisa imgoingtokillyou’  dance he just invented. Of course Nagisa was on his back now and laughed so hard that he held his arms around his stomach as tears formed in his eyes. All Rei could do was shake his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose and try to hide the fact he laughed just as hard as everyone else. 

“Great, thanks Nagisa, you are in charge of him till he passes out since you woke his ass back up!” after Rin finally caught his breath from laughing so hard. Rin had sat with his back against the arm of the couch while Haruka rested his head on his lap through the movie , so when this new commotion started Haru sat up and tried to look offended when Rin’s fingers left his hair. Haru reached for a pillow and subsequently thumped Nagisa on the head, just for the hell of it mostly, with a smirk before he looked at Rin and tugged on his shirt.

Rin got the hint and stood up and pulled Haru up from the couch. Before they headed upstairs Rin turned to Rei and clasped him on the shoulder “You’re in charge buddy, good luck.” He said with a grin.

All Rei could do was groan and mumbled something about the need to get his hands on some herbal sleep tablets to attempt to knock these two out. Poor Ai was shaking his head as Momo and Nagisa started a pillow fight.

 


	4. Crashing Like Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Rin and Haru in the best way possible.

Haru held on to Rin’s hand as they moved up the stairs towards their room, the sound of laughter even traveled up there as they slipped in for the night. Rin flicked the light on and smiled to himself as his sanguine gaze swept across the room.

It was quite nice, and large with a queen size bed in the center with an attached bathroom. Of course Momo had been considerate about the fact that it had its own private bathroom with a giant soaker tub, which Haru had already taken advantage of after the beach. They had already unpacked so while Rin hit the bathroom Haru turned down the bed and then joined up to go through his nightly routine.

It was funny, Rin had only been back a few weeks, but this felt like a normal thing, as if they did it on a regular basis. It made Haru smile as he finished brushing his teeth and then followed Rin out to the bed, the thought of being able to cohabitate with this man made his heart race a little bit. Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed and reached out as Haru started to walk by to his side of the…. wait, what? His side of the bed? That thought made Haru blink and his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

Rin grasped Haru’s wrist and pulled him over to him so he was standing between his legs, arms wrapped around his lover’s stomach while he buried his red head in to Haru’s abs. His hands brushed the hem of that god awful shirt of Haru’s to graze fingertips over his lower back for a moment before he turned ruby eyes up to meet Haru’s eyes. A tender smile had touched Haruka’s lips as he looked down and could see the flicker and fire with in Rin’s gaze. The tips of his fingers gently brushed through the soft auburn strands of Rin’s hair and cocked his head to the side softly in thought.

‘”Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Rin asked as his fingers gently moved against the muscles that rolled under the others taut flesh. It made a shiver surge over Haru’s body, and flushed, almost embarrassed at how his body reacted to the touch of the other man.

“Your hair has gotten long again.” He responded softly, “I like it.”

Rin blushed fiercely at the comment, he had meant to have it cut when he first got back from Australia, but he had other things on his mind other than a haircut. Face it, they didn’t leave Haru’s apartment for the first 3 days he was in Tokyo, and only left on the fourth because they ran out of food. Plus they were worried that Makoto would send in a search party, and, well, they really didn’t want to give Sousuke enough ammunition for years of blackmail.

“Mmhm….You sure that’s all you were thinking about?” Rin asked as he started to press little kisses on the exposed skin of Haru’s abs.

Haru felt his pulse quicken at the soft touch of Rin’s lips against him and his fingers gently dug in to his boyfriend’s shoulders as a raw ache came over him. Rin’s ability to gage what was going on in Haru’s mind had improved vastly over the last year. He could see the flash of need in his eyes, and the increase of his grasp was enough to push Rin forward. He groaned deeply, the vibration tickled Haru’s twitching muscles as nails scraped against the bumps of his spine.

A shiver came over Haru’s body as he sucked in a quick breath of air and tried to not get distracted by the tender assault. He could already feel himself starting forget himself in the touch as Rin continued to kiss and nip at his abdomen. A soft jerk of his hips caused a bright flush crawl up his neck and cheeks, he could feel the silky skin just under the hem of his night pants being teased by the others finger tips.

“Not fair Rin.” He said in almost a whimper, “don’t ask questions and then distract me!” He quipped and felt his eyes flutter as the touch of Rin’s nipping teeth sent a shock wave of fire throughout his entire body. They both could feel the rapid increase in heat between them as Rin continued to press his lips to Haru’s abdomen and graze his teeth across the supple flesh of his hipbone.  

“Fuck, “ Rin growled low as he looked up to Haru’s face and watched as waves of pleasure wash over his normally stoic gaze, “Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?” He could feel himself start to strain against the fabric of his pants as he continued to touch and kiss.

A smirk formed on Haru’s lips as he opened his eyes and looked down to Rin as if to say “You expect anything less?”

There was a jolt of electricity as those blue orbs met the gaze of sanguine. An ignition of something beyond physical lust that danced in both their eyes, mirroring one another. A primal need started to take over their bodies, a need to be completely engulfed by the other.

Their hearts both raged in their chests as they breathed in each other’s scents, and that’s when Rin pulled Haru down on top of him. He wanted him in his arms, take advantage of the unguarded passion and draw out the creature that lived inside of Haru’s soul, to set it free.

Haru was perched in his lap once more, knees on either side of his hips as Rin pulled him in for a deep kiss that crushed their lips together. A lick of the tongue and Haru opened his mouth to allow their tongues to mingle and small moans to escape from both of their throats. They couldn’t hold each other back as their mouths pressed harder together, the swirling and dancing of tongues becoming more and more heated. It was like one couldn’t survive without the other, as if this kiss was the only thing between them and certain death.

By this point Haru had wound his fingers in to the deep red of Rin’s hair and grasped it with an unbridled need as his hips slightly twitched against of his lover, the bulge in his pants now ached almost painfully. Rin was trying to keep it together as the atmosphere between them was heavy with sexual tension. It rivaled the energy they shared when they swam each other, but this was much more intimate, no one else got to see this side of them. This was them being allowed to be together without inhibitions to hold them back.

Fingers grabbed at the hem of Haru’s shirt and the kiss was broken long enough for it to be pulled up over his head. As his abs were exposed the gentle touch of Rin’s expert finger tips languidly traced over smooth skin and sinewy muscles as lips crushed against each other once more.

Haru helped Rin free from his own shirt and tossed it someplace near the bed stand. They were almost in a frenzy with how badly they wanted to be skin to skin. The touch of their chests together made Haru quiver softly against Rin as the kiss deepened and tongues melded wildly together in the warmth of each other. They panted, breathless, into each other’s mouths as neither wanted to stop the assault on, but they needed oxygen too. As they parted, Rin nipped at Haru’s swollen and aching lower lip before he licked a bit of spit clean from his lovers chin.

Rin’s voice was husky and low as he growled and let teeth graze against Haru’s chin. “Want. You. Now.”

The raven haired man gave a soft moan as he shifted and began to work the others pants down from his hips. Haru’s nails softly grazed down the flesh of Rin’s body as he shimmied them passed his groin and down his thighs. As hard as he was the shark groaned and felt his skin shiver with his lover’s touch as he felt himself be freed of his pants, their location not even a blip on the radar.

A primal heat rolled off of Haru’s lips as he kissed down Rin’s supple thighs and left trails that burned the skin with electric fire. Even the caress of his tongue made his body ache for more. The younger man propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his shoulders off the bed to watch the skilled form of his lover move down his body, able to feel Haru’s throbbing hardness against his leg.  

-Fuck- how he loved to watch that man’s lithe muscular frame move against him, and if he wasn’t careful, he would lose it before it even got good.

Haru pressed little kisses at the base of Rin’s cock as he looked up from under the black fringe of hair that framed his eyes. Those pools of azure where now blown wide, more black that blue as he locked his gaze with that of his lover, a silent plea for permission to take him in to his watering mouth.

“Goddamn it...” Rin groaned breathlessly and tossed his head back as Haru ran his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, and fuck did it feel good when his tongue slithered over and around his throbbing head. Haru didn’t need much more encouragement than that before he used the tip of his tongue to softly probe and lap at Rin’s slit that lazily dripped with precum.

“Holy shhh…” Rin hissed as Haru quickly engulfed Rin’s twitching cock within the confines of his wet mouth.

There was a little hum in the back of Haru’s throat as he wrapped his hand around the slick base of Rin’s excruciatingly hard dick while his tongue shamelessly slid over its tip. His cheeks gave just enough friction as he slowly, skillfully, bobbed his head up and down while his hand moved to gently stroke the swollen velvety flesh.

They had recently discovered this was one of the raven haired man’s secret talents, and one that he almost hungrily craved to share with his lover. The slightly salty dribble at the back of his throat made his own cock quiver in his sweats as he found the rhythm between his mouth being fucked and the pressure of his hand as it gave gentle tugs.

-holy fucking hell- His hands were so soft, smooth from years countless hours spent in the water, and the sensation of Haru’s warm, wet, mouth.

 -fuck- Rin tried to settle his breaths as his lovers tongue rolled and lapped at his most sensitive places while his fingers stroked him in fluid motions.

Haru continued to slurp and suck, his jaw relaxed as his position changed enough to bring the tip of Rin’s throbbing head to the back of his throat hungrily. Rin praised an unknown kami of blow jobs that Haru didn’t have much of gag reflex as a he felt himself be taken in deeper.  

“H, Haru…” Rin moaned “I want… inside…you….” His ruby gaze looked down to match Haru’s again, his cock buried as far as it could down the relaxed throat of his lover.

 –Fuck- that mouth, those lips, they were made to suck him off, but that was not what he wanted right now.

A soft “pop” was made as his spit soaked dick came free of his lover’s mouth. Strong fingers reached at Haru’s sweat pants and pulled the elastic so it snapped back lightly against his lower abdomen, “Off. Now.” Rin commanded with a growl and a wild glint to his eyes and wondered how surprised others would be to know that Haru actually reviled in the submissive roll.

There was a frenzy of motion as pants went for a flight across the room. They didn’t even care that they had managed to knock over some artwork that sat on the desk, they were too far gone to care about anything but the wanton lust they had.

Rin had flipped Haru to his back and slithered up his heated form. There was a gasp of breath from the raven as he felt his partners hardness press in to his groin while Rin reached for the lube and condom that was perched on the bedside table. His nails raked and scratched against the redheads back while his hips rolled, his body already ached to be filled. His cock ached in anticipation as Rin lowered himself back down and forced a feral kiss to the others mouth as he popped open the bottles lid.

The last few weeks of intense, passionate, love making and fucking did nothing to dull the senses as he felt Rin’s slick fingers slowly tease the rim of muscles just below his perineum. He sucked in a violent breath as he felt his back arch and press to the tips of the fingers that assaulted him as Rin continued to fervently kiss and nip at his neck and collar bone.

Rin’s teeth scraped across Haru’s nipples as he nibbled and sucked. His lover’s body jolted and a guttural moan escaped the man’s throat as he felt the probe of one, then two, fingers press passed the outer ring of muscle.

“Shit. Haru.” He moaned, Haru’s muscles contracted against his fingers, “so fucking tight.”

Haru’s body relaxed in to the touch as his hips rolled in to the fingers as they pressed and scissor to open up his entrance. Rin lifted his eyes to watch the waves of ecstasy roll over Haru’s face and reviled in the power he had to turn his boyfriend in to a boneless pile of flesh in bed.

Haru’s back arched as a third finger was added but it wasn’t enough. His moan was a mix of a whimper and a growl as his hips twitched and fingers clawed at Rin’s back for more.

Breathless pleas reached Rin’s ears as Haru writhed under him with reckless abandon in a display of pure need. “Please….hng…please Rin.” He begged, he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied, even as skilled as Rin was with his fingers, he needed to be filled and fucked in to a puddle. Now was not the time for sweet passionate love making, he needed the animalistic, unadulterated release of Rin as he railed him.

“Jesus fucking Christ Haru….” Rin growled in to the man’s ear before he nipped at the soft flesh of his lobe.

Haru was so distracted that he never even noticed that Rin had slipped the condom on in one fluid motion after his fingers retracted from the slick warmth. He just whimpered as he felt the emptiness, but that was quickly replaced with the pressure his lovers twitching cock against his slick hole. As much as Rin wanted to tease the fuck out of the panting man below him, he was in just as much of a hurry to bury himself inside.

There was a loud groan that reverberated through the room from both men as Rin carefully pressed himself in.  Neither man cared how loud they were being, the only thing on their minds was to meld themselves together and get lost in the excruciating lust that boiled between them. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat as Rin’s cock was sheathed to the hilt inside the twitching body of his lover.

-FUCK- Rin wasn’t sure if he said that out loud or not, but it didn’t matter, Haru had locked lust filled eyes with his own and gave a sharp nod as he bit his lower lip.

That was it. Rin moved as he hitched one of Haru’s strong legs up to his shoulder to get a better angle as he thrusted in deeply. He grazed at the other man’s calve muscle as he hit the spot that made Haru a fucking writhing mess in the sheets.

“FUCK” Haru let slip from his tongue as he felt his prostate grazed. That little lump of flesh twitched inside with each stroke as his body was filled. Rin could only laugh, sex was really the only time you would hear Haru curse, which only spurred him on more. His own hips bucked and began to pump his cock deep within his lover’s tight heat as a rush of ecstasy rushed over him as his gaze looked to the body that squirmed under him.

He loved to watch him as they fucked and his red eyes raked over the glistening frame of the man below him as one hand held up his leg. Haru was beautiful, really. His face twisted in sheer pleasure as Rin assaulted him and his hands clawed at the sheets as the pace picked up. They didn’t care that half the house could hear them at this point, the loud grunts echoed around them as the sound of slapping flesh on flesh bounced off the walls.

“Over.” Rin growled. Haru took the command swiftly and shifted when Rin helped guide him to his hands and knees. As much as they loved to observe each other’s faces, this position was much more fun for extra curricula’s as they fucked, and really satisfied the dominant needs of Rin’s personality.

Rin grasped Haru’s hips with strong hands and just kind of put him where he wanted while he slid himself in and out of the slick, tight hole. The pace once more became more frenzied as the raven pressed his face in to the pillows, his obscene cries of pleasure now muffled.  

He knew how his body would react to this, Rin knew how to make Haru completely give in. Each thrust of his hips hit that little bundle of nerves –just- right, and made his lover come unglued below him. Haru was so close to coming that when Rin planted a harsh slap on that perfect round ass a loud whimper escaped from below him. A red welt in the shape of his hand started to raise, marking that milky skin with a tingle of pleasurable pain. He followed with another slap to the other side, making sure that Haru’s ass cheeks matched.

“Fuck…Riiiiin.” Haru whimpered as he felt his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s what I’m doing isn’t it?” He laughed breathlessly and grabbed on to Haru’s hip bones again, his nails dug in as he increased the depth of his thrusts. It didn’t take more than a few jolts of hips before Haru felt that flash of tingling fire go from his gut to his groin with each movement.

As soon as Rin reached around with a hand, he lost it. A few quick pumps at the base of Haruka’s swollen shaft, along with the torturously furious thrusts, and he cried out. Rin gave his hips one earthshattering thrust in to the dripping moisture of Haru’s ass and he felt the twitch and release from the man’s cock in his hand. Spurts of white were milked by Rin’s skillful hands as he paused, his hips twitched as Haru rode out the orgasm with loud, powerful cries of Rin’s name, along with some choice words.

Haru panted in to the pillows and unwound fingers from the sheets that he had unknowingly balled in to his fists as his orgasm over took him. His entire body twitched which meant that his muscles contracted and throbbed around Rin’s shaft. He knew the shark was close to his own edge and he started to move his hips against him, breathlessly moaning as he teased and milked Rin’s cock for his orgasm.

Rin had held back from taking his own pleasure till Haru had finally crested over that plane of existence. But now, as his lover pumped his own body against him he couldn’t hold it back. He dug his nails in to the soft flesh at Haru’s hips and met him stroke for stroke till he could feel the fire that built in his groin. His hips bucked as the sound of slapping flesh on flesh once more filled the room. Rin let out an incredible string of expletives, some in English, and others in Japanese as he couldn’t deny his body the rush of pleasure.

Fingers grasped hard in to Haru’s skin as Rin pounded himself into the depths of Haru’s warmth, and wasn’t surprised to hear the whimpers that spilled from Haru’s throat. It was just a moment as the burst of electricity spread across his body and erased any conscious thought from his mind as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel the twitch and ache of his cock as his once measured thrusts lost all sign of constraint and his toes curled. As he tossed his head back with one loud groan he gave himself one last powerful push into Haru he felt himself let loose. The sticky warmth filled the condom as he fell forward and landed breathlessly on to Haru’s back.

They both laid there, unmoving to catch their breath and really didn’t want to lose the contact as they shared the high.

It was Haru who broke the silence first as he breathlessly groaned under Rin’s body “Heavy.”

Rin didn’t move, his hands where still holding on to Haru’s hips as he felt his cock twitch still inside. He had buried his head in to the crook of Haru’s neck and placed a flutter of kisses against the base of his ear and across the back of his neck silently

“Rin….broken….moooove.” Haru whined.

“no.” was the only reply he got.

Haru rolled his eyes and laughed softly, not that he didn’t enjoy the pressure of his lover’s body on top of him, but he really needed to breath, and would rather not be laying in sheets sticky with cum and sweat.

“Riiiiiin.” He squirmed in an attempt to wake the redheaded jackass from his post coital haze.

Rin groaned and removed himself from Haru’s backside with a huff before he breathlessly rolled on to his back. Muscles ached as he lifted his arms to lace fingers behind his neck, red eyes shifted to look at the beautiful creature beside him.

Haru rolled to his side and pressed his cheek against Rin’s chest as fingers languidly traced along the skin of his abdomen. He could feel the muscles under the skin twitch and couldn’t hide the grin that tugged at his lips as he looked up to meet Rin’s gaze.

“We should probably get cleaned up, don’t you think?” He asked before he pressed a soft kiss to Rin’s shoulder.

“That requires moving.” Rin replied as he wrapped one strong arm around Haru and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his forehead, “But you are correct. I will be right back, I think Momo said there were fresh sheets in the closet.”

With a groan Rin shifted out of bed to head to the bathroom to grab supplies and toss the spent condom in the trash. A thud caused him to jerk his head around and look in to the bedroom. He couldn’t help burst in to laughter as he saw the form of his boyfriends trembling body that now sat on the floor. The look of confusion crossed his face as he lifted azure eyes and scowled at his lover’s laughter.

“Jerk,” He playfully glared, “I think you broke me!”

Rin had a hard time as he tried to control the laughter that filled the room. His naked muscles rolled under that softly sun kissed skin as he effortlessly strode across the room and helped his jellied partner from the floor. There was a few gentle kisses pressed to Haru’s swollen lips before he was deposited unceremoniously on a wingback chair in the corner.

“Just, sit.” He sputtered as he continued to laugh and proceeded to take care of the mess their little tryst had caused. It was quite the sight to see once they took a minute to survey the aftermath. Haru’s pants had landed over the top of a lamp on the desk and Rin’s shirt hung from the edge of a dresser. They looked at each other and both flushed a deep crimson that could rival Rin’s hair, somewhat shocked at how frantic their need had been to be intimate.

Haru had eventually gathered himself, his muscles finally under conscious control once again, and helped place new sheets on the bed and muttered something about towels next time.

It wasn’t long before they once more fell in to the bed, both quite happily spent. Haru found himself pressed against Rin’s torso as strong arms engulfed him. Rin gently pressed a kiss to the temple of the dark haired man in his arms as they both settled in finally to find sleep.

“You know that was not exactly how I planned things right?” Rin chuckled as Haru nuzzled in to him, “I had actually planned on being sweet and falling asleep.”

“Yeah, well,” Haru wrinkled his nose as he tipped his chin to look up, dark blue eyes glistened softly in the darkness and locked with Rin’s beautiful red gaze, “Hormones” was all he could say with a completely serious face before he followed it up with, “And let’s be honest, you can’t keep your hands off me pervert.”

There was a snort of laughter from Rin as he shifted and rolled to his side while he snaked his arm over Haru’s abdomen to link fingers with him.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Rin whispered in to Haruka’s ear before he placed a kiss against his neck before they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so writing sex scenes are kind of difficult for me, I am always afraid of fucking it up (haha). So I hope it was as good for you as it was for me!


	5. Every Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night, what awaits our boys in the kitchen is nothing beyond traumatizing, and not just for them. 
> 
> (aka: Haru is sore, and Nagisa really is a little shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get the next installment done! I am aiming for at least one chapter a week to the story till I finish it. I have NO idea how many chapters I will be writing, so just keep checking back for more! 
> 
> Things are going to start getting interesting also. Sou is having his silent war with Rin, Haru and Rin will be declaring war on Nagisa and Momo, while everyone else is in fear of their hearing and sanity between Rin/Haru and Rei/Gisa.

Rin peeked open one of his sanguine eyes as he heard muffled voices at the door of their room and groaned inwardly –fuck, what are those two up to now?- He was fully aware that it was Nagisa and Momo scheming, which after yesterday, was really not something he wanted to think about. He already had worked on a plot in his head that he hoped he could get Haru and maybe the SouMako combo to help with. 

His train of thought was completely derailed as he realized that there was sweet warmth beside him. Haruka was still quite happily snuggled against his chest, the blankets pulled up to his chin as he snored lightly. Rin couldn’t help it as a soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips, there was something incredibly peaceful about Haru in slumber. 

“So beautiful.” Rin mumbled softly to himself as he shifted and delicately brushed a finger over the ebony hair that framed his lovers closed eyes. Haru stirred under his touch with a soft groan that signaled he was going to wake up soon. As the dark haired man stretched his form against Rin’s body his back arched and the muscles of his limbs shook before he promptly curled back up and to the crook of the redhead’s neck.  
“mm not.” Came a mumbled voice near his ear.

The soft breath that tickled the sensitive skin at his throat made Rin shiver a bit as he chuckled. He carefully placed a sweet kiss to Haruka’s forehead as he started to run fingers up the curve of the other man’s spine. Haru flung an arm unceremoniously over Rin’s chest as his fingers started to idly trace sleepy circles along the muscles of his toned torso. There was a twitch of his leg and he hooked the limb around the other man’s and promptly locked his ankle with his own. There was no way for Rin to escape the slumbering dolphins grasp, not that he really wanted too. 

They laid like this for a while as Haru slowly woke and Rin tried to keep himself in check because goddamn it, he was so fucking cute in the mornings. –yeah, I could get used to this-

Rin relaxed in to the gentle touches and closed his eyes as he held his lover close. He noticed that the voices from outside the door had left, which was just fine with him. The less distractions in this moment the better, he wanted it to last as long as possible. 

He would have been completely content to spend the entire day like this, naked and wrapped up in each other’s arms, and just be. But when he felt Haruka shift slightly against him, he smiled and felt the raven start to kiss and nip as his throat timidly.

He groaned as he felt the ache of his bladder thanks to the sudden rush of electricity to his groin as he felt fingers that now scraped at his nipples and down his abs. “fuck” he hissed quietly, he knew he was in trouble.

-Goddamn bodily functions, really what the hell-

“Haru,” He whispered softly as he tried to ignore the heat that was forming in his abdomen, “I have to take a piss, let me up!” 

His boyfriend grunted “sexy Rin” and wrapped himself even tighter as he trailed his fingers over the hard muscles of his abs, quite pleased with himself as he felt the muscles under taut skin twitch as he lightly tickled him. 

“Ung...Haru…please….I really gotta pee!” Rin winced and bit his lower lip as Haruka continued his gentle torment. 

“No.” Haru said, and Rin could hear the pout in his voice which made him chuckle softly. 

“As much as I would love to just lay here and laze all day in bed with you, I don’t particularly feel like pissing myself.” He shifted a bit and tried, to no avail, to ignore the obvious ache of a really full bladder. 

“Plus, isn’t there an ocean out there calling its long lost son to it?” he added as he hoped the reminder that the sea was right out the front door would motivate the dark haired swimmer. 

Haruka let out a deep sigh and unraveled himself from his auburn haired lover after he placed a sweet kiss to Rin’s lips, “Only if you race me.” He smirked before he sat up on the edge of the bed to stretch arms up over his head with a groan and glanced at the clock 8:50am, technically they had slept in. 

Rin had to stop a moment and watched those sinewy muscles roll under the lightly sun kissed skin of his boyfriends back and hissed again –fucking tease, I hope you walk funny today Nanase-

They went through their morning routine as if it had been done for years. Both men quickly dressed in sweats and tanks before they made their way down stairs. The smell of rich coffee and warm food wafted through the house, as did the voices of a room full of their friends. It made Rin feel all warm and fuzzy in his chest to hear the laughter of the group, incredibly happy to be home and round the people he loved and cared about. 

Everyone turned to look at the couple they stepped in to the kitchen and Rin couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Haru walk, gingerly, towards the coffee maker to get a couple cups. He saw a few of the marks on the ravens back under the black tank he wore that actually belonged to him. His sweat pants hung low on those graspable hips, which made the redhead bite his lip at the site of his love as lewd thoughts started to plague his brain.

Nagisa, being the holy terror he is, wiggled his way up next to Haruka and slapped him, hard, on the ass, “Rough night?!” He giggled maniacally as he watched Haru’s body jump, his blue eyes winced at the stinging pain before they opened wide as he realized that they had not been exactly quiet the night before.

The group started to bust up in laughter as they watched both men turn some very interesting shades of crimson that ran from their chests to the tips of their ears in embarrassment. Rin rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and mumbled as he shifted his gaze to the floor “er…sorry.” 

Haru padded back on bare feet and smirked as he slid up next to Rin, who was leaned against the wall and handed him a cup of creamed coffee.  
“I’m not.” The raven shrugged and dead panned nonchalantly before he sipped his sweetened coffee.

Rin sputtered in to his cup as he looked at Haru with wide eyes, “Ha…Haru!” His face was brighter than his hair as he looked at his boyfriend, who really surprised the hell out of him sometimes with his lack of modesty.

It was Makoto that turned about the same shade as Rin while he turned his head to the side and sipped his coffee. He wasn’t sure if he would ever able to forget the noises he heard last night. Though it had helped get him laid as Sousuke used sex as a way to drown out the noise from the room across the hall. He was honestly surprised that he, himself, wasn’t sore after his own bedroom activities. 

“Damn, I didn’t know you could make those kind of noises Nanase.” Sou couldn’t help as he glanced at the burgundy shade Rin had turned, which signaled that he wanted to just crawl in to a hole and die.

-score one more for me- He thought to himself and made a mental mark of the score: Sou-2 Rin-0.

He smirked before he added, “And I thought we had to worry more about Rei and Nagisa being too loud!” Sousuke chuckled before he saw the look on Rei’s face and laughed even harder having never seen the guy completely speechless before.

Nagisa still giggled loudly as he wrapped his arms around Rei, and even though he had grown a few inches over the last few years, he still had to lift up on his toes to plant a soft kiss on the man’s cheek, “Don’t worry Rei-chan, I am sure we could beat them in a fuck off!” 

Rei sputtered and turned a red that was brighter than Rin’s hair as the little blond peered up to him with bright pink eyes that were just filled with mischief, “Na..Nagisa…that was NOT beautiful at…”

“I still bet we would win.” Haru looked at his blond friend with mirth in his eyes, almost as if he had accepted it as a challenge. 

“Oi, Haru, what the fuck!” Rin stammered, absolutely in shock at what Haruka had just said. Though inwardly, he completely agreed with him. 

Momo and Ai had no words, they just stood there with their jaws slung open, and were both more than likely, completely, traumatized by the night before and the horrific conversation they had now been privy too. They both looked at each other and blinked a few times before they too started to break into a fit of giggles that made them hold their stomachs as the group bantered back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was cute to write, once I got in the right mood. Im writing this sweet, sappy story, and also working on a different one that is a short piece with lots of Kink, Leather, some M/s, and happy happy beatings!

**Author's Note:**

> I am really hoping that I have picked good places to shift chapters. Like I mentioned I am posting sans-Beta or editor, so be gentle when you find mistakes! 
> 
> The first three chapters have been a labor of love for the last week, and thank god for my obsession with One Ok Rock and The Oral Cigarettes as their music has been major help in my writing. Oh and my poor husband for letting me zone out and listening to feverish clicking of my keyboard.


End file.
